ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Morning - Nathan
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:23 PM Ryland is sitting nervously in Doc's waiting room, waiting for his name to be called, he's jittery and keeps looking around. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:27 PM "Ryland." Nathan approaches with a wave Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:28 PM "Nathan?" Ryland says, his eyes going wide, he gets up. "What are you doing here?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:29 PM "Same thing as you!"Nathan grins Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:30 PM Ryland comes closer, he gives a very brief hug to him. "I'm so glad to see you're safe..." Ryland sighs with releif. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:31 PM "I heard about Gabe... I'm so sorry." Nathan's voice cracks Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:32 PM Ryland nods lightly, looking away. "At least he's alive... I was told jess didn't make it..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:33 PM Nathan grimaces, "Someones picking us off... or trying to." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:35 PM "It has to be another meteor child." Ryland says bitterly. "They stole their fragment..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:36 PM "Who would... do that though?" Nathan looks hurt by the suggestion that it's one of their own Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:47 PM "It has to be one of our group, doesn't it?" Ryland asks, not quite sure. "Who else knows us?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:50 PM Nathan frowns, "You might be right." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:53 PM "Who do you think it is?" Ryland asks. "Becca? Svar? Sarah? Panthea? Lindsay always gave me the creep..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:55 PM "I really can't see any of them doing it..." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:57 PM Ryland gets quiet for a moment. "I don't know... I trust you at least." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 7:59 PM Nathan nods, "I know it can't be you." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:00 PM "Gabe..." Ryland says, his voice shaking. "if I'd stayed a few more days... I might have been ableto help him..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:01 PM "Its not your fault... none of us knew... I won't let it happen again." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:03 PM Ryland's breathing gets stronger, his eyes watery. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:04 PM "He'll be okay... I'm sure he will." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:04 PM "We wanted to be here... Together..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:06 PM "He can come next year!" Nathan's voice is desperate to make Ryland feel better Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:06 PM Ryland is taking a deep slow breaths, eyes closed, trying to cool down. "Sorry..." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:07 PM "No apologizing. Just... being optimistic!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:09 PM "Optimistic. Right... Are you here for hormones too?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:10 PM "Yep! You know me I jump on anything free." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:11 PM Ryland grins. "My doc back home's dumb, but I feel today's going to be a lucky day." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:12 PM "Hell yeah!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:13 PM "Ryland Cook?" Doc asks. "Oh, my turn!" Ryland takes a deep breath. "Wish me luck?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:13 PM "All the luck to you, dude." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:14 PM Ryland waves and follows the doc inside. When he comes out sometime later he has a big grin. "She just gave me the shot! By butt's kind of sore though." He laughs awkwardly. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:15 PM "Fucking sweet!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:17 PM "Nathan Jeong?" Doc calls. "Your turn." "Good luck!" Ryland says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:19 PM Nathan didn't hear doc but based on Rylands words he assumes it's his turn Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:32 PM Ryland nods toward the doc and waves. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 8:33 PM Nathan leaves to walk towards Doc Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Ryland Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay